


[Vid] Let Me Kiss You

by gwenfrankenstien



Series: Vids by Gwen Frankenstien [4]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M, Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 10:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10695117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwenfrankenstien/pseuds/gwenfrankenstien
Summary: NathFabs tribute montage made in 2014 shortly after they announced their retirement.





	[Vid] Let Me Kiss You

  
[Pechalat/Bourzat: Let Me Kiss You](http://www.dailymotion.com/video/x1cgyfn_pechalat-bourzat-let-me-kiss-you_sport) _by[gwenfrankenstien](http://www.dailymotion.com/gwenfrankenstien)_


End file.
